


Don't be a Creep

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is a creep, Adam says something creepy and finally has consequences for his actions, Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: Ainosuke shows up while Langa is practicing and Reki finally gives him some consequences for being...like that.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Don't be a Creep

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Gretel and Hansel and the witch called them "charmingly unchaperoned" and I looked at my girlfriend and said "ADAM would say that" and we screamed, so I wrote this fic.

It was another day of training. Of course it was. Weren’t they _always_ training anymore? It was all so Langa would be ready for his skate against ADAM. Reki sat off to the side with Miya and Hiromi as Langa worked on some advanced technique Miya just swore would help him against Adam.

“Come on, Langa, put your back into it. At this rate Adam’s gonna skate circles around you and still win,” Miya said from the sidelines as he kicked his feet, short enough that on the concrete barrier he was sitting on, his feet didn’t quite touch the ground.

Reki snickered a little when Langa fell, reminded of when Langa was still learning the basics. He jumped up and used his toe to tip up his board, grabbing it and walking over to show Langa where to put his weight to balance a bit better, even getting down to reposition Langa’s ankle a bit so it would be more sturdy, “There…Doesn’t that feel better?” He asked as he stood up and looked at Langa.

“Oh. Yeah, actually.” Langa said as he shifted back and forth, then going back to practicing.

At this point, Hiromi was pretty unsure of why he was even here, but it was interesting to see how quickly the rookie was picking it all up, and he worried about them less with an adult around to make sure they weren’t being completely reckless. A little reckless was okay, as long as it wasn’t completely.

A sleek black car drove past, the windows darkened, and unnoticed by the skaters. It slowed and turned around, though, parking close enough to watch them for a bit. Though Ainosuke was in his business attire, and generally liked to keep his professional life and his life with S separate, something about SNOW just drew him in. “Come along, Tadashi,” he said as he got out of the car, watching for a moment more as Langa skated, reaching new hearts on his board and in ADAM’s heart.

“Well aren’t you all just… _charmingly unchaperoned_?” Ainosuke said with a smile as he approached the group, watching Langa almost wipe out at the surprise of hearing Adam’s voice.

“I’m right here,” Hiromi said, looking a bit annoyed at being ignored.

“I saw you skating and just had to get a closer look. I couldn’t take my _eyes_ off of you, and without an adult around, something could happen,” Ainosuke said as he walked closer to Langa, ignoring everyone else that was there.

“I’m _literally_ right here.” Hiromi repeated, watching as Reki seemed to unfreeze from the initial shock of seeing ADAM for the first time since he lost the challenge to him.

Reki didn’t even think as he closed the distance between himself and Adam, “Hyah!” he exclaimed as he karate chopped Adam in the throat and then grabbed Langa’s hand before running and pulling him along.

“Oh!” Tadashi looked shocked and walked over to Ainosuke’s side who was currently coughing and holding his throat.

Miya snorted and grabbed his board, “Shadow, it might be time to bail,” he said with another laugh before taking off after Langa and Reki on his board.

“Oh, right.” Hiromi grabbed his board and followed after the three, seeming to forget that he had driven there.

“What a creep,” Reki said once they were far enough away he felt, looking at Langa who glanced back. “I mean _charmingly unchaperoned_? _What_?”

Langa nodded in agreement and then smiled before he snickered, “Did you really karate chop him in the throat, though?”

“It was instinct! Shut up!” Reki said, his face a bit red before they both burst out laughing, looking over in time for Hiromi and Miya to catch up with them.


End file.
